


Hold You Often

by Janimoon



Series: Hold Me [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Sam's Hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 15:28:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5422241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janimoon/pseuds/Janimoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Throughout the next couple of weeks Gabriel shows Sam some affection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold You Often

Gabriel plopped down on the couch, jostling Sam who sat at the other side. Sam gave him a bitch face but Gabriel just grinned back and focussed on making himself comfortable. 

Sam glared at Gabriel but gave up when Gabriel just smirked at him and turned back to the book he was reading. He was just about to reach forward to get his drink on the table when suddenly a pair of legs appeared in his lap. Sam looked up at Gabriel incredulously “Really?” was all he asked.

Gabriel just shrugged and stretched out a bit more, back against one of the arms of the couch and his legs on Sam's lap, feet just brushing the other arm of the couch. “I'm comfy like this.” Gabriel said simply. He snapped up a lollipop, popped it into his mouth and laid back, eyes closed.

Sam huffed but couldn't suppress a smile at Gabriel's antics. He grabbed Gabriel's legs and leaned over so he could grab his drink, shooting a glance at Gabriel he did so. Gabriel gave no indication of noticing anything going on. Sam leaned back, slowly finished his drink and leaned over again so he could put the glass back, once more holding on to Gabriel's legs so they wouldn't fall off his lap. Sam shifted back unto the couch, moved Gabriel's legs so he could sit more comfortably and picked up his book again, one hand still on Gabriel's leg. Sam read for a while, and eventually just propped the book up against Gabriel's legs, his hand rubbing Gabriel's leg soothingly in between turning pages.

Gabriel stayed still as Sam moved and leaned over, just kept sucking his lollipop. He felt pleased though, when Sam kept a hold of his legs and then just left one hand on his leg. He could feel the warmth of Sam's gigantic hand on his shin, even through his trousers. Gabriel stayed there, occasionally snapping up a new lollipop, but absolutely content to stay on the couch with Sam.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Gabriel was reorganising the library and walking back and forth, piles of books everywhere. Sam sat at the table in the middle of it, more books spread out over the table as Sam made an inventory list. While Gabriel walked past Sam again, checking one of the lists Sam had made, he absent-mindedly ran his hand along Sam's shoulders on his way to a pile in the corner and sorting those books into three smaller piles.

Sam was startled out of his concentration when he suddenly felt a hand along his shoulders but relaxed as soon as he realised it was Gabriel. He turned around to look at Gabriel, but he had already walked on and was sorting the books on witches. Sam shrugged it off and turned back to his task of listing the titles and their subjects.

Gabriel grabbed the smallest pile and walked over to Sam, setting the books down near to him. “These are mainly on witches, but also mention shifters.” Gabriel explained as he slowly ran his hand through Sam's hair.

Sam mentally groaned as Gabriel brought him more books, how many books on Shifters did they even have? He felt some of the tension flow out of him when Gabriel combed his fingers through his hair. He hummed appreciatively and leaned his head against Gabriel's side.

Gabriel smiled softly down at Sam's head as he slowly combed through his hair, he could see Sam relaxing even further and eventually slumped against his side. Gabriel chuckled, “You gotta take breaks, Sammich.” he said softly. He combed through Sam's hair once more, “But later, because we still have loads of books to go through.” Gabriel said and danced away, laughing as Sam caught himself from falling off the chair.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Sam was relieved when he finally walked into the Bunker, dumped his hunting gear by the door and shuffled to his room. He tiredly kicked off his shoes before he flopped back down on the bed. He let out a low groan at finally being able to lie down and relax. The hunt he had been on had been brutal and had taken forever. But he was back now, he just needed a shower and to sleep for 12 hours. He felt so good though, he'd just close his eyes for a moment, then get up and shower. 

When he woke up he felt something warm against his chest. He slowly blinked, his vision still somewhat blurry and looked down. Burrowed against his chest was Gabriel, like an octopus wrapped around him. “Hey” said Sam sleepily. He wrapped an arm around Gabriel to keep him in place and sat up more. “Watcha doing?” he asked, voice still scratchy from his deep sleep.

Gabriel smiled up at Sam and snuggled closer. “I walked by and saw you were restless, so I came in here, crawled in next to you and you calmed down, so I stayed.” he simply explained. Gabriel sat up and peered into Sam's face. His eyes still looked sleepy and a bit unfocussed, but no pain or anything bad behind them. Gabriel let out a satisfied hum, gently brushed a kiss to Sam's forehead and got up from the bed. “Take a shower and go back to bed, Samshine.” Gabriel said softly, walking to the door.

Sam whined a bit as Gabriel stoop up and his absence left his chest unprotected to the cold of the room. He turned over, drawing the blanker over himself as he did so. “Yeah, I will, later. 'M just gonna sleep a bit longer.” Sam mumbled.

“Just don't forget to shower, Winchester, you need it.” Gabriel called back, laughing as he walked off.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Sam was sitting in the War room, looking up cases on his laptop when he looked up over the screen and saw Gabriel shuffling in, hot chocolate clutched in his hands. Sam smiled at him, amused at sight Gabriel made, his hair and clothes rumpled and wearing the most confused yet sleepy expression ever. “Hey, had a good nap?” Sam asked gently.

Gabriel slowly walked over to where Sam was sitting and sat down next to him, hot chocolate cradled close and made a non committal noise. It's not like he had expected to fall asleep and now had some trouble waking up, he wasn't even sure how long he had been out. “What are you doing?” Gabriel asked, ignoring the screen and resting his head against Sam's arm and sipped his drink.

Sam glanced down at Gabriel, “I'm looking for new cases. But most of the things I find don't seem like our kind of thing, though one or two things that wouldn't hurt to be checked out anyway.” He glanced at Gabriel one more time, but he seemed content to rest against Sam's arm and drink his hot chocolate. So Sam turned back to his laptop and continued to look for cases, occasionally writing something down on a notepad when it looked promising.

Gabriel just sat there, leaning against Sam, watching him work and drinking his beverage and slowly getting more alert. When he finished his drink Sam was still researching and writing things down so Gabriel got up and combed his fingers through Sam's hair, smiling down at him when Sam looked up, a questioning look on his face. “Take a break soon okay? I can tell you've been at this for hours.” Gabriel grabbed his empty mug, pressed a kiss to Sam's temple and walked towards the kitchen. “All work and no play makes Sammich a dull boy.” Gabriel turned around and grinned at Sam, “And I don't play with dull boys.” He winked and disappeared around the corner.


End file.
